


His hair, his smoke, his dreams

by ReyannaGrey



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It Chapter Two (2019)
Genre: Ben Hanscom is still pinning, Beverly Marsh is Badass, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, He prefers showers, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Nobody is Dead, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier but more like Bill Hader than in the movie, Stanley Uris DOESN NOT Take a Bath, Stanley Uris is So Done, bc f u Stephen King, don't kill me for bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey
Summary: Over the years Richie felt like there was something that was missing from his life. There were some accidental meeting in his life, when he felt a little bit fuller, but never truly full. In 2011 it happened for the first time, then in 2013, then in 2015. So when in 2016 he gets a call from Mike, he starts to understand more than the others.





	1. 2011/2013/2015/2016

_ **Everything is grey** _

_ **His hair, his smoke, his dreams** _

**2011**

The first time when Richie Tozier felt like something was missing from his life was when he looked his new therapist in the eyes. That warm blue eyes reminded him of something, something that was missing and Richie was almost crying right there. But his therapist was really understanding woman, she was young, only twenty four, fresh out of collage, but Richie could tell that someone with that kind of eyes knew more than person who lived for sixty years.

”How was your week, Richie?” Turi smiled at him and closed her notebook.

He liked that in her, she didn't take hundreds of pages of notes about her patient, while ignoring said patient when he/she talked, but she kept conversing with them instead. Richie rubbed his hands together and sighed. It was his second week in New York and he still couldn't get used to the new city. Sure having a steady job in SNL for at least five years was awesome, but he would miss Los Angeles for all that time.

”Good I think. People at work are... fine, I guess. They're still trying to get me go with them to some parties, but respect that I don't feel up to it yet.” He said slowly, watching small aquarium on cafe table before him. There was no fish inside of it, instead there were multiple plants, small rocks and broken barrel made from concrete. Something was inside of it, he could tell.

”Everything would come to you, but you can't force yourself to anything. Trust me, I tried that once. Can you belive I was almost an architect?” She smirked slightly and Richie blinked. There was something at the back of his head, nails, wood, dirt, architect. New Kids On The Block. He shook his head and took his coffee. ”Ridiculus, right? But tell me, do you decline those invitations because you don't feel up to opening to new people or because you miss your friends back home and don't want to forget them?” She leaned forward and looked at him softly, her dark hair falling onto her face.

That was second time, when Richie felt like his therapist was something else. Like she knew somthing about him, that he didn't. ”I...don't know.”

**2013**

Richie was backstage on SNL, when he felt sudden cold overwhelm his entire body. There was a new designer that was helping NBC with SNL cast wardrobe. She mostly helped with sketches that required a lot of theatrical wardrobe, hence Richie never seeing her before they actually were going live. She had short red hair and stunning green eyes, but it was not her beauty that hit him in the face. She looked familiar. He breathed deeply and tried to compose himself, but instead went to John, pleading him to change sketches and give him at least ten minutes.

He bolted out of the studio and threw up, crying at the same time. Blurry images of teenager with long red hair then short mixed with cigarette smoke and fetor of grey water. He stopped after what seemed like a lifetime, but was more like a minute. Grabbing a wall next to the toilet bowl, he wiped his face and flushed everything down. Looking down into the swirling water, he felt cold again.

He stepped before the sink and splashed his face several times, cursing loudly. Eyeliner that Gwen applied earlier was smudged and on his cheek. He needed to get to the make up department quickly. But before he needed to get to his room and brush his teeth. He should make it.

Stepping outside he almost collided with someone, but only screamed quick apologies and ran towards his room, brushing his teeth quickly and almost sprinting to Gwen. Of course he got yelled at for ruining her work, but after she looked at how pale he was, she silently removed destroyed make up and placed new one.

Sitting next to Seth on Weekly Update was torture for the first time in two years. He could not focus on what was written for him on his screen, Seth was, for some time, trying to make him focus by hitting him in the ankle under the table, but Richie stopped paying attention after sixth time. When they finished and Richie rolled out of scene, he walked straight towards his room, changed and left, not even caring that Seth and John were screaming after him.

Two days after that show, several of his cast mates appeared on his doorstep with alcohol and take out, making him let them in. No one asked what happened that day and for that Richie was thankful. Until Aidy mentioned that the designer was named Beverly Marsh and was apparently some big deal in fashion. Then Richie passed out.

**2015**

He was standing in Lyceum Theatre watching people laugh at his jokes, feeling more free than he thinks he ever was. He looks at the audience and feels that someone is watching him more than the rest of people. He swallows and starts telling the story about his job at SNL, spilling stories about stars that visited and what happened backstage and he feels different. He searches the audience for that one pair of eyes that looks at his differently, but he can't see in this dimmed lights.

After the show, he stays for a while, signing his pictures, his book and some t-shirts. He takes some pictures with fans, speaks with his manager Andrew about next show. Then he's leavng through back door and hits someone with it. Man is rubbing his shoulder and looking at the door like it murdered his entire family and Richie is opening his mouth to apologize, when brown eyes meet his.

Afterwards he's pretty sure he stopped breathing that second. Brown eyes and brown hair that are styled the same way as Richie remembers them. Smell of pills, fannypack, word LOSER with S replaced by V. Everything hits him and he stumbles back, falling onto his back in theatre hallway. Andrew runs to him as well as three people from personel, but the man is gone and Richie feels like crying because he's gone.

He let's Andrew drive him back to their hotel and then to the airport. He takes Richie back to his home on secured street, where his neighbours are well known actors and screenwriters and he leaves. And Richie breaks when he remembers Street Fighter and R+E craved on some bridge.

**2016**

He's back at Lyceum Theatre. But things end up differently. He gets a phone call, he throws up, he bumps his show, and then he's in renting company, getting the first car they show him. Entire way to Derry feels like a nightmare, he remembers fear, overwhelming fear. He hears screams, sees blood and yellow raincoat, smells sewers. His chest hurts and he thinks he might have either a panic attack or a heart attack.

Parking before some Chinese restaurant he breathes for several minutes, not ready to leave his car. His eyes sting and he knows that he should have taken his old glasses off and put contacts in, but his hands are shaking and he can't breathe, and his vision starts to blurry...

Ringing of his phone wakes him up. He looks at the screen and sees _Turi_.

”Richie? What happened in New York?”

And it's all that takes for Richie to start babbling about the phone call, unexplained fear he feels since then, memories that are missing, and him being in Derry, Maine. She listens and he can hear coffee maker in the background.

”You want me to come? I'm asking as a friend, not therapist.”

”Please do.” He says and feels like something was taken from his chest.

He ends call and looks at himself in rear view mirror, fixing his hair so they're back to normal. He searches his bag for his contacts and places them in his eyes, blinking for some time, so he's accustomed to them, before going out. He changes his hoodie for suit jacket and locks his car, going to the restaurant.

Everybody's inside, he's informed by the waitress as he asks about his table. He nods and follows her to closed part of the restaurant. She leaves him before he walks in. He stepps into small space separated by craved panels and freezes. Woman from SNL and man from Lyceum Theatre are there, chatting with tall man with goatee and man with curls and glasses.

Before he can speak, someone notices him.

”Richie?”

Bill Denbrough is looking at him stunned. He worked with Richie and his friend from SNL on one of his movies, but never remembered him. Until now.

Everyone else in the room turned towards them. Richie slowly recognizes everyone. Bill Denbrough, Beverly Marsh, Stan Uris, Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak, and Ben Hanscom. Losers Club. Summer of 1989. Georgie Denbrough. Betty Ripson. Patrick Hockstetter. Henry Bowers. The Club House. Pennywise, the Dancing Clown. It.

”It's back, isn't it?”


	2. 2016

2016

Everything that happens after he said those words feels like a dream. They sat down, Eddie got a panic attack, Stanley started crying along with Bill, Beverly went sheet white, and Ben was so angry. Mike didn't even try to lie to them, he said yes and everything made sense. They made a promise as children, that they'd return if It returnes. And now all of them were back in Derry, because It was back. Richie could really use a drink now.

Beverly is the first one who wakes up from her state and she sends Richie a questioning look, before he sees that she looks behind him. He turns and his eyes go wide. ”What the hell... What are you doing here so quickly?” He stands up and quickly walks the distance between him and Turi. She wrapes her arms around him as much as she can and smiles sadly. ”Andrew called me before you did. He basically told me the name of town and to get my ass here as soon as I could. Thank heaven that I was in New Jersey, right?” She tuckes lock of her hair behind and narrows her eyes a little at him.

”Richie?” Ben asks from behind him and both Richie and Turi face them. All Losers are watching them with curiosity on their faces. Turi raises her eyebrows as she sees Eddie, who's still trying to control his breathing and shakes her head. ”Your friends have zero medical knowledge or something?” She asks and walks to Eddie, helping him to calm down. ”Place your finger on my pulse, try to steady your heartbeat with mine. Now tell me, ten colors you see.” Eddie's watching her with wide scared eyes. ”Black, red, blue, yellow, orange, brown, white, green, grey, pink.” She nods and smiles. ”Nine names.” ”Eddie, Mike, Frank, Richie, Will, Hank, Ben, Tom, Joe.”

”Eddie stop. Focus only on my voice.” She places her hands on his cheeks, when he looks around. ”Eight sounds. Okay?” ”Frying, radio, clapping, laugh, cry, bubbles, scream, and... car engine.” Eddie looks into her eyes, not making a fuss about her touching her. Richie remembers how he didn't like it when someone touched him. Only his mother and... Richie could. ”Seven furniture you see.” ”Table, chair, drawers, door, sofa, desk, cupboard.”

Beverly moves closer to Richie and is about to ask something, but he glares at her, making her close her mouth and look at the scene with worried expression. Richie sighs. Coming back home was a bad idea.

”One last thing. Name one emotion you feel now.” Turi takes away her hands and sits before Eddie. ”Calm.” He says silently, looking down at his hands. He didn't want to see the looks his childhood friends were giving him. He was ashamed, he was fourty years old and was afraid because of a sentence.

Richie walks to Eddie and kneels before him, Turi walks to the other side of the room with her phone out. ”Hey. It's okay Eddie. We're not judging you about anything. We all are afraid of him. That asshole is back and we're scared. That's what he does.” He says slowly, making Eddie look at him. Those sad brown eyes are glassy and Richie pulls him into a hug. As he lets Eddie go, he sees Beverly next to Eddie, apologising for not helping him out.

Turi is still tapping away on her phone, but she looks up and sees them all in one pile. They were back together for the first time in twenty seven years, she gets them.

”Maybe sitting here is not the greatest idea? How about since you still haven't ordered anything we get take out and go sit somewhere without anyone else?” She asks them. Richie walks to her and looks down into her phone. ”They're renting a house here? What the hell Turi?” He asks and starts to laugh. She smiles at him and shrugs. ”It's not a take out without sweats, right Cali old man?” He groans and Losers look a little lost. ”I swear to God, I'm going to tell Meyers that Stefon wants to divorce him, if he won't stop telling it around.” He wraps his arm around her and looks at the rest with smile. ”Let's go losers.”

Their food is done fairy quickly and they take it back to the house Turi found online, while booking her flight. It has only four rooms and Losers are telling both Richie and her that they have rooms in Towns Hall, but Richie makes them stop with one look.

”Okay, since when is Trashmouth actually that quiet?” Bill asks, as he opens his second beer bottle. He, Mike and Stan are sitting on the carpet, while Beverly and Eddie are on the couch. Ben is on the armchair next to them and Turi along with Richie sits across Beverly and Eddie on the floor. They all have their food containers open on the coffee table and everyone takes some of each.

”Since I was diagnosed with Logorrhea. It's a sickness that makes you talk. Apparently it was a family thing. My uncle from moms side had that, but he also has schizophrenia and killed himself one night. But don't worry, I don't have it. At least that's what doc here says.” He says poiting at Turin with his chopsticks. She glares at him and finishes her beer. ”She's your doctor?” Mike asks surprised.

”Was. Or am. His last visit was half a year ago. We met in 2011 and then I couldn't get rid of him.” She says, shrugging. She takes some of Richies spicy beef and eats if, before he can protest. Beverly watches them with something dangerous inside her eyes. Richie saw that look one time already. 

”No Bev. Bad Bev. Turi is little sister who listens to my problems. But now I don't pay her for that.” He says in his best Stefon voice and Turi chockes on her rice. He starts laughing and she smacks his head. ”Asshole. I would have chocked.” 

”Then don't respect yourself, swallow.” He says and everyone is laughing hard. Stan shaked his head as if saying 'He really did not change on little bit' but smiles neverless. “Bold of you to assume that I have at least a little bit of dignity or selfrespect, but okay.” Turi says with smirk.

Richie shakes his head and lets Bill and Ben ask Turi about something involving her job, when he catches Eddie's look. He is still not okay after what happened in the restaurant. He points at the kitchen and both of them leave, Mike giving them a long look. He knows that they have to talk, so he asks Stanley about his wife.

Once they inside the kitchen, Richie closes the door and sits next to Eddie on the table. “Everything okay Eddie?” He asks, trying to not wrap his arms around his childhood best friend/greatest crush of his life or maybe even love of his live. Eddie sighs and looks at Richie. “Last time we were in Derry was in 1998. Remember? We were driving around the town, memorizing it for future.” Eddie says softly. Richie nods and laughs quietly. “To never get back to this shithole again we need to remember every road towards it. Yeah and here we are.” He snickers.

“We were driving everywhere. But at the end we were on the most common road in Derry.” Richie tries to remember where they went, but he's met with a wall. “Sorry Eds, I can't remember.” He still wonders how Eddie can remember it all so clearly. “When did you start to remember it all?” He asks. Eddie is playing with gold ring on his finger, his eyes weirdly sad and without light in them. “Sometimes I dream about the past. I never know if it's real or not, so I write everything down and then look around in my things from mom. Because maybe I was happy before.”

Richie's breath is caught inside his throat. He doesn't remember ever seeing somebody so sad and burned out. “Didn't Bev said something about you having your own business in New York and being married?” He frowns and looks at Eddie. He recalls Beverly mentioning name Myra Kaspbrak while they were waiting for food at Jade. Eddie snorts and shakes his head. “Myra. My wife. She's basically my mother, but blonde. She even fucking looks like her!” He groans and hides his face inside his hands. “Jesus. I haven't seen you in twenty fucking seven years and the first thing I say to you is how miserable my life is. Honestly.” 

Richie starts laughing. This is Eddie Kaspbrak he remembers. Always not sure about things, beside sicknesses or medicine. “There's Eddie Spaghetti I remember.” He wraps his arm around Eddie's frame and then jumps off the table. “Come on, kid. We've got something to do.” He opens kitchen door, when he hears laughter from behind him. “Kid. You've given me delicious idea Richie.” 

When he turns around there's no Eddie there. Instead of Eddie's small frame theres a 6'6 clown with devilish smile on his face and golden ring between his gloved fingers. “Should I tell him Richie? Should I tell your Eddie about your dirty little secret?” It sneers and Richie takes a step back. “Oh no, don't. Play with clown.” It begs and laughs.

“How about me instead, brother?” 

Turi stands along with Losers behind Richie and glares at the clown with all her might. 

“Maturin.” It pales and drops the ring. 

Red ballons fill the entire kitchen and then Pennywise is gone. But on the ceiling there's a message.  **Dirty little secret** . Richie swallows hard and falls onto his knees, his head ringing. He barely hears Mike screaming. He sees Turi kneeling before him and placing her hand on his forehead. Then everything goes back to normal and he's staring at Turi with questioning look.

“Your full name is Maturin? Who the fuck names a kid like that?” He asks, Mike groans in the background, and Turi laughs out loud. 


	3. 2016

2016

Richie steps out of his car with Turi, meeting Beverly and Stan before Neilbolt house. The entire place looked exactly the same as his foggy memories try to show him. He breathes out cold Maine air and shows his hands into his jacket. Turi was glaring hotly at the building, knowing exactly what was hidden under it.

Not long after they came, Bill comes on his old bike, dried tears on his face. Mike and Ben are right behind him, both in their own cars. Ben looks pale, Richie tries to remember what exactly happened after they realized that Eddie wa taken, but he can't. Instead he looks back at his friend, who grips the fance so strongly that she's bleeding.

“Turi.” He places hand on her shoulder and her head whips to look at him. Her blue eyes seems stormy, shooting lightnings at everything. “Calm down, you're injured already and this guy's an asshole. He will be pleased by it.” He says slowly and she nods.

Mike clears his throat and everyone looks at him in question. “He called you Maturin. I know that name. Being that carried it died, who are you.” He asked, crossing his arms.

Stan, who was standing next to Beverly, walks towards Richie and tries to get him away from woman, but Richie only looks at him weirdly and shakes his head, ironic laugh bubbling inside his throat. “Are you all trying to imply that Turi of all is working with that thing?” He asks and looks around. Everyone has the same unsure expression on their faces. “Unbelievable.”

“Richie.” Turi says softly and steps forward. “Don't start a fight. Energy that all of you would lose for it, is going to be important against Spider.” She says and looks Mike in the eyes. Richie can see that he has the same feelings as he had five years ago when he met Turi for the first time. “My name is Maturin. Years ago I was naive enough to believe that you managed to finish Spider for good. Then I felt his presence and returned from the Tower. I carry the same name, but am a different persona. Don't see any danger in me being here, I'll try to help as much as I can. Trust me on that.” She says and turns around, walking towards the door.

Bill looks up from his hands and walks right after her, stopping on the steps to turn around. “As Richie said all those years back...” He drifts off and Richie smirks. “Let's kill this fucking clown.” He finishes and picks up two rusted parts of fence. Beverly does the same and Ben somehow has the baseball bat with him.

They step inside and move slowly towards the kitchen, where steps to the basement were, when door between hallway and kitchen close, separating them. Stan and Richie try to open them, hearing Ben and Beverly screaming Mike's name, but they won't budge. Bill is looking around, while Turi crosses her arms and rolls her eyes towards the ceiling. “Stop it! Face me as you should years before!” She screams and then fridge opens.

Stan is the first one to react as it is his younger body that falls out. He sees in slow-motion as his head separates from his body and changes into disgusting human/spider hybrid that tries to attack them. Richie grabs the rod from outside and stabs the spider between the eyes, but it only hisses at him and charges at Bill instead. Turi is right there then, with knife. Spider goes down in seconds and they are all covered in blood and grime.

They hear Ben's screams and Beverly crying, then something shatters. Door open and they see broken mirror and Beverly with rod in her hands. Mike is bringing Ben up. “He's waiting.” Turi says, wrapping her arms around herself. Looking at her now, Richie sees not someone who's the clown afraid of, but someone who is afraid of everything. Even herself. “Are you okay?” He asks and wips some of the blood from his face. She smiles at him sadly.

“I cannot answer you truly without hurting you beyond repair.” She says and moves towards the basement. They all follow her down there and then down the well. Richie is still feeling sick, something is not right with Turi and he can feel it. Just as Beverly apparently, because she is looking at Turi with sad and almost painfull expression. Then it hits Richie. Beverly saw them in the Deadlights. She must have seen it all.

“Stop. All of you.”

They turn to him and stare, until he locks his gaze with Bev's. She knows what he wants her to say. About what she has seen in the Deadlights all those years ago. “It was different.” She starts as Mike tries to open the lid of the cavity. “Stan killed himself. In a bathtub.” Richie looks at him and sees Stan shaking. He's murmuring something, but he cannot understand what it is. “We were performing some ritual, it didn't work out. He grew to his true form. We had to face out deepest fears, he tested us, played with us like with toys. Then he got Mike, Richie tried to save him, but got caught in Deadlights. Eddie got him out, but...” She turns her head and takes a breath. Her face covered in tears. “He got hurt, badly. We defeated It, but... Eddie never got out. We had to leave him behind, he died when we were finishing Pennywise.”

By now Ben has his arms around Beverly and Richie is standing there with lips in thin line. He feels pissed off. That clown had the audacity to mess with him and his friends. And he took Eddie. Richie was so not in the mood to play with him. “I said it once already. Let's kill this fucking clown, now.” He sneers and goes down, Turi shortly after him.

They have to squeeze through caves and tiny spaces, but they finally are at the finish line. It's landing place. It looks like some sort of esophagus, rocks looking like teeth. Bill stands next to Richie and looks around. “Where's Eddie?” He still searches, but Turi hops down into the crater looking up.

“Tell me you have a plan!” Richie shouts and jumps down as well. “Nope. But your friend is safe, for now. I made sure of that.” She says and passes weirdly shaped piece of rock, walking towards one of the passages. “What do we do?” He asks Mike, but before he gets answer, there's some movement before them. “Sister.”

Man with light hair is standing several meters before them, his clothes clean and white. This is the human for of It, Richie thinks and goes towards Turi. But before he can take third step, something stops him. “Brother of mine. Long time no see.” Turi says and Richie sees as her entire being changes. Her scared face is replaced with courageous expression, hair are growing longer and darker, her jeans and sweater are now midnight blue suit. She looks powerfull.

Pennywise looks at the Losers and sighs. “They don't know, are you aware? They have no idea of our true meaning.” He says a little bit sadly. He acts so much different than before. But again, it could be one of his tricks.

Turi walks towards him and looks up into his eyes. “No one ever did. We are unchangeable. We are one.” She says and looks past him. “Eddie, join your friends. We have a lot to discuss.” Then Eddie is sprinting towards Losers and collides with the nearest one, which is Richie. With Eddie's frame inside his arms, Richie back up a little and lets other wrap their arms around them.

Turi is talking with Pennywise about something which is werid, scary, and disturbing for Richie. This woman was his closest friend in the last five years and now she's talking to alien child eating monster that terrorized him and his entire town for years. He hides his face in Eddie's hair and tries not to think about it.

“The truth was always bad for us. Humans don't understand. They never did, they won't.”

They turn towards the siblings and wait for one of them to act.

Turi is the first one who sees them staring. She sighs and walks towards them, while It scowls and walks away, lighting a cigarette. When she stops before them, she smiles apologestically and rans a hand through her hair. “I think you deserve explanation about this.” She claps her hands and they all suddenly sit in spacious conference room that overlooks at the ocean.

Stan runs towards the window and stares out, Ben joins him soon. Beverly and Bill exchange worried looks, Mike is blinking rapidly, and Richie is still hugging Eddie, who hasn't spoken once.

“People named me Maturin. For most time I was named creator of this world. Legend of how I was a massive turtle that vomited the universe and then carried in on my shell. I still don't know who came up with that, but I think that was him.” She points at Pennywise, who's smirking and starting another cigarette.

“The actual name I carry is Anima. This is my brother Samael. We're not aliens, Richard. That is simply both racist and offensive.” She looks at him and he snorts. “Then what are you? Hours ago you were my therapist from Tulsa, now you're It's sister!” He growls and feels unexplained anger.

Turi or Anima shoots Pennywise/Samael a look and he sighs. All anger Richie felt disappears. “What?” He asks surprised.

“I'm angel of soul or life, whichever you prefer. Samael is angel of death. That's why not everyone could see him. He took those who were to die soon.” She explains and Richie feels lightheaded. Everything starts to blurry and sounds are coming from behind a wall.

“You're not going to die!” She screams, feeling their raised heartbeats and they all look at her with wonder. “Your brother was to be hit by a drunk driver and ripped to pieces on the road.” She says to Bill, who pales more than he already was. “Samael decided to wake up the old legend of this town to make his job easier and a little less messy. He also wanted to spare you the pain, seeing Georgie being ripped apart would be worst, right? The fact that you could see Samael means only that all of you, apparently, have some angelic blood. During the purge in Heaven it was hard to keep up with ranaway angels, some have paired with humans and Nephilim were born. You are, as it seems, their descendants.”

Richie was blinking furiously by the time Turi/Anima finished. He looks at Eddie, who is shaking even more than before. Turi sees that and sighs, then turns to her brother. “Would you?” She asks and motions towards Eddie. It/Pennywise/Samael waves his hand and Eddie looks at Richie with surprise, his big brown eyes wide. “How did he stop it?” Eddie asks, looking at Turi. “Wait, was Eddie supposed to die?” Richie asks, his voice broken. Losers look at him, but then it dawns on them. Pennywise took Eddie, he took those who were to die. “Tell me no. Turi I beg you, tell me I'm wrong.” He begs and his eyes water.

Anima smiles sadly and shakes her head. “There was a plan for him to die, but we reshaped it. He's safe.” She says and Richie cries in happiness. Eddie's hug tightens. “But that doesn't mean he's fine. We have to talk, Mr Kaspbrak.” She narrows her eyes at him and he gulps.

“Let's get you all back home. Samael is leaving along with me, so Derry would be fine. Your oath is paid. You will remember everyone after this. I swear it on Richie's secrets he told me.” She winks at them and everyone laughs, except for Richie who groans and glares at her. “Those are confidential. Aren't you supposed to be under doctors promise?”

“Like I was a real therapist with doctorate.” She smirks.


	4. 2016

2016

People start to notice that three very famous people are hanging out with each other. Of course they do. Beverly laughs so loud she cries, when she reads theories about their affair. Bill is still on watch by Audra. She saw his picture with Beverly on his neck, while they were drunk and in karaoke club. Richie is questioned a lot about them, his new show got amazing reviews and people who watched him on SNL are making him reach the top of popularity again. Entire SNL 2011 cast is in his apartment one night, which ends in bad hangover and broken pool ladder. 

Mike is finally in Florida, he found his place in large city, where he opened his own bookshop. And if Bill Denbrough was there at least twice a month, nobody questioned. Beverly made a noise around herself, when she walked straight into her company meeting with police officers and proofs of domestic violence. Her ex-husband was fined with milion dollars and sent to prison for a year, originally for five. She and Ben were taking things slow, but not that slow, Ben moved to New York with her and was working in one of his branches. 

Stan returned to his wife, his company understood why he was suddenly away and returned changed. Honestly he just said that his friends, who he thought were gone were back with him. His colleagues didn't ask questions, but when pictures of recent Losers meetings surfaced, they ask for autographs from Bill and Richie. Which made him frown and roll his eyes, Richie was laughing at him for a good month, before Stan flew to LA and smacked him. 

Eddie got the worst return he could imagine. Myra was in the middle of police interviews where she stated that he was schizophrenic and needed to be found immediately. How hard it was to explain to police officers, actually entire predict, that Myra simply didn't take divorce seriously and tried to make Eddie miserable. Having a good word from Bev, Bill, and mostly Richie helped. Apparently name Tozier was well known in New York and Richie had hundreds of unpaid favors. Once Eddie filed for divorce, Myra was banned from any contact, beside with lawyers and in court. Fortunately Beverly was actually in town when final proceeding happened. She appeared in court styled like she was going to MET not divorce proceedings. 

Days after Eddie divorce was finalized, he disappeared from New York, saying that he needed change of environment. He sent occasional messages, but beside that Losers had nothing.

The third time Richie Tozier is on stage of Lyceum Theatre, he's with his closest friends, who he considers family. They're all siting in the first row, their eyes focused on him.

“So guys get that. I got mail! Like you know, paper inside envelope. I found this very weird, since I don't do any of my finance, I don't need lend or anything. Weird. I have people for that. Look at me, being big deal here. But back to the mail. There's my name on it, written so badly that my first thought is – doctor. Chicken writes better than them!”

Ben howls in laughter, while Stan raises his eyes. Richie knows deep inside that his best friend found it funny, his wife was a doctor after all and she wrote horribly, but he would never tell this to Richie.

“I open this ridiculously large envelope and something falls from inside. It's a piece of cast. Can you believe it?! A piece of cast! I seriously started to think that Big Bill, that's the guy in the first row in ridiculously tight t-shirt and what the hell Bill. Only Ben was supposed to be this ripped.” Beverly laughs loudly and Losers join her, Mike elbowing Bill, who's red on the face. “That's William Denbrough. He's even BIGGER BILL than me, okay?”

Audience is almost rolling on the floor, Bill sends Richie middle finger and it feels right. Richie smiles and holds microphone stand, looking to his left.

“On the cast” He says and people starts to quieten to hear what he says. “It's one word. There's ugly written 'LOSER' in black ink and there's v written on the s in bright red ink. Me, being intelectual, reads 'LOSVER' and wonders if that word exists. Then I look back inside and see divorce papers. I have never dialed number that quickly. So I call the city hall and beg them to check my matrial status, because I was apparently married in Vegas and didn't remember that. Man that's on the other end of line is like...” Richie wonders for a minute and narrows his eyes. “Mister. Do you know how many calls I get with he same problem? I know you kids wanted to have fun, but think.” His voice is low and word stream out of his mouth five times slower than before. “What an attitude. I tell him that I'm forty and he asks if my wife had 'daddy issues'. What an attitude again. So I tell him who am I and he says that I have never been married, because he has seen me. That fucker.”

Richie opens his arms and shakes his head. “Put yourself in my situation. What would you do seeing divorce papers? Call the city hall of course. But before, read them.” He admits and all laugh.

“So I read through them and re-read them at least three more times, because I don't get why they sent me those papers. Then I try to grab water and hit the cast. I look at it and there's something written on the other side. 'There's probably no saying about pinning after your germaphobe, hypochondriac childhood crush of almost thirty years, so I'm waiting for you before city hall. If you say 'I fucked your mom' instead of finally telling me that you love me, I'm sending you with Stan bird watching.' Guys, guys, guys! I ran into two closed doors on my way out and got to the city hall in police vehicle, because they pulled me over for speeding. What a day.”

People are clapping and laughing and Losers are cheering. They start to look around, but then look at Richie with questions in their eyes. He smirks and makes a gesture that tells them to wait.

“I walk out of the police car and see my crush of twenty nine years, standing there with smile and small pomeranian. I swear sky opened, Village People appeared and started to sing, cupids hit me with every arrow they ever made and there were unicorns and rainbows. This sounds like I should write music videos for Katy Perry.” He laughs and people laugh with him. “I am so ashamed that I want to search for free vacancies on Siberia. Two very nice police officers are basically dying of laughter and this amazing angry, germaphobe, hypochondriac chihuahua is standing there, looking more beautiful than ever. And he's all mine now!” Richie showes left hand, where platinum band shines.

People stand and clap and laugh and cheer. Losers are screaming and suddenly Beverly is there, hugging him. Stan is also there, screaming into his ear. Ben and Mike shake their heads, but they join the group hug. Bill isn't there and once they separate they look around.

“Found the chihuahua!” Bill laughs and drags Eddie, dressed in tuxedo, without his tie and with open shirt. Richie smirks and wriggles his eyebrows. Eddie laughs and walks to him. Eddie smiles brightly standing there with his arms around Richie's waist. "Edward Kaspbrak-Tozier. My, probably soon again divorced, husband!" Richie screams into microphone and Eddie whips him across the head. "That's abuse." Eddie smirks and crosses his arms. "Not if it's your kink." Beverly laughs and Richie feels better than ever before. They all are here. 

"Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, Stan Uris, Ben Hanscom, Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier, and Edward Kaspbrak-Tozier! Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Losers Club!”

2 hours later

“I think you might be trending.” Eddie says. They're on their porch overlooking the ocean. They pomeranian Lover is running around, while they drink and laze around. Richie looks at Eddie with raised eyebrow. He's wearing his glasses, because he forgot to pick up his contacts. “Says here that they love you and thank you.”

Richie hums and closes his eyes. "If someone didn't watch that Special, there's probably illegal version online. And coming out by saying that I'm married to chihuahua with anger problems is pretty original so people probably heard."

Eddie leans forward and places his lips on Richie's. They stay like that for a while. When Eddie backs up a little, Richie's blue eyes are glossy. “We're still Losvers for not realizing that we were in love with each other.” Richie says and Eddie nods. "Hell yeah we are asshole." He smiles and runs a hand through Richie's trimmed hair. His newest project is actually only partly comedy, more of a black comedy. Eddie is proud of him, knowing how hard it was for Richie to create script written on his personal experiences. 

"You know... I might need a date for Emmys." Richie says and Eddie cocks his head. "Bill will probably be there, ask if you can be his plus one." Shorter man snickers and Richie chokes on his beer. "Having a husband should ensure that I have plus one for all those award shows. But fine, I'll take Lover." 

Richie stands up and grabs their dog, running away before Eddie can get up. Eddie laughs and shakes his head, before he remembers what his father told him years ago. 

_“Everything will be grey one day. Your hair, your smoke, your dreams. But be sure to remember that it was once in colors and blues."_


End file.
